Le Marché
by Oroi
Summary: PWP, lemons, Naruko, oroike. Naruto passe un marché et retourne dans la passé, mais dans le corps d'une jeune femme. Gros délire couples multiples, scènes illustrées, mineurs interdits !


**Le marché**

**Notes: **L'histoire tourne autour d'un Naruto qui se transforme en fille, comme mon autre histoire, sauf que** Le Marché** sera largement plus hard, plus pwp, plus vulgaire.

*Langage **très** vulgaire, lemons, pwp, hard, viol.

**Chapitre 1 :** Le marché

Il avait échoué. Tobi avait réussit à lancer son Genjutsu et maintenant, tous le recherchaient. Naruto était le seul ou presque à ne pas avoir succombé au Genjutsu de la Lune de Sang. Il avait échoué misérablement.

-Allons, petit, cesse de t'en faire, dit une voix.

Naruto réagit au quart de tour. En une fraction de seconde, il faisait face à son opposante, un kunai à la main.

-Mai mai, pas obligé de réagir aussi violemment, haha. Je suis Arine, Déesse du Destin. J'ai vue ton histoire et je t'offre un marché. Je peux te faire revenir dans le temps. Disons à l'époque de ton retour d'avec Jiraiya le Sannin.

Naruto regarda la forme blanchâtre qui lui faisait face. Était-ce une blague?

-En échange, je veux trois choses. Trois choses qui sont à l'extrème opposé de ta vie jusqu'à présent.

La forme lui tendit un manuscrit enroulé dans une ficelle dorée. Naruto tendit lentement la main et prit le parchemin, s'attendant visiblement à un piège.

-Lorsque tu reviendras dans le temps, tu pourras ouvrir le manuscrit et découvrir les trois conditions. Acceptes-tu, jeune Jinchuuriki?

Naruto n'avait pas vraiment le choix. La guerre était perdue et il n'y avait aucun moyen d'organiser une quelconque résistance. Il devait accepter.

-D'accord.

La déesse, si tant est qu'elle en soit une, leva les bras au ciel en même temps qu'une lumière éblouit le jeune blond. Sa conscience vacilla et il s'évanouit.

* * *

Naruto se releva lentement. Où était-il? Que s'était-il passé? En se relevant, il put s'apercevoir qu'il était totalement nu..qu'il avait des seins, une silhouette féminine et que son sexe avait disparu.

La stupeur l'envahit, lui faisant lâcher le parchemin qui vola devant son visage en s'ouvrant tout seul.

-rêgle 1: Toi qui étais un homme, tu deviendras une femme.

Ah ouais, ça il l'avait bien compris, merci! Bon, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, il pouvait toujours combattre dans cette forme.

-rêgle 2: Toi qui t'étais toujours goinffrer, tu n'auras plus besoin de manger plus d'une fois par jour.

Ah merde, les ramens n'auront plus le même goût en petite quantité.

-rêgle 3: Toi qui t'étais toujours tenu à l'abstinence, toute la nourriture existante ne nourriras plus ton corps, seul le sperme le fera.

...Quoiiii? Mais c'était quoi cette merde?...Seul le sperme le fera.. Cela voulait dire qu'il devrait avaler du sperme quotidiennement pour rester en vie!? Mais..Mais c'est dégeulasse! Il fit fit de sa consternation lorsqu'il vit la note en bas du parchemin.

-Ces trois règles sont celles de la condition 1. Les deux autres conditions te seront révélées plus tard.

Rahhh, la sorcière!

Naruto regarda autour de lui. Il espérait simplement qu'il avait bel et bien remonter le temps, il ne voulait pas avoir à endurer cela pour rien.

Il entreprit alors de marcher en direction de ce qu'il semblait être un village côtier. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à marcher pendant des jours en tentant de trouver quelqu'un.

Tout en marchant, il tenta de résumer sa situation. Il était maintenant une fille, il ne pouvait manger qu'une fois par jour et il ne pouvait avaler que du sperme pour se nourrir. Erk. Ah, mais il y pensait, comment les autres le traiteraient s'il était maintenant une fille? Est-ce que Arinne avait changer son sexe aux yeux du monde également? Ou serait-il un inconnue, ou plutôt une inconnue.

Naruto arriva finalement aux abords d'une maison modeste où de la lumière filtrait. Cela tombait bien, il commençait à avoir vachement faim!

Prenant soin de couvrir ses nouveaux seins et son sexe, il toqua à la porte en tentant de sourire.

Un grand barbu dans la force de l'âge lui ouvrit, ses yeux s'agrandissant lorsqu'il constata la nudité de la jeune fille.

-Euhmm, bonjour! je me suis perdue en forêt et je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider? Demanda Naruto en tentant de faire une moue mignonne qui ne manquerait pas de l'aider dans sa requête.

-Ah, euh oui bien sûr, entre, dit l'homme.

Le barbu lui donne une couverture pour qu'elle puisse cacher son intimité et il la mena à une grande table où deux autres hommes étaient attablés. Visiblement, ils étaient entrain de manger quand Naruto les avaient dérangés.

Naruto prit le bol de soupe qu'on lui tendait à deux mains et l'engloutie sous les yeux ahuris ou rieurs de ses compagnons de table.

Il reposa le bol avec une légère déception. Il avait toujours aussi faim et toujours aussi soif. Il frémit en constatant ce que cela impliquait.

-Alors? Dit le barbu en prenant finalement un siège. Tu t'es perdue en forêt?

Naruto hocha de la tête en regardant son interlocuteur.

-Et, tu étais seule? demanda-t-il.

Lorsque Naruto hocha de nouveau la tête, le barbu sourit en regardant ses deux compères.

-Et tu t'es perdue, nue..?

Naruto eut la décence de rougir. La fille qu'il donnait l'impression d'être allait passer pour une perverse, il n'y avait aucun doute.

-Ah euh, oui, c'est une longue histoire en fait, dit-elle. Ah, j'y penses, vous pouvez me dire que suis où?

Les trois hommes se regardèrent.

-Tu es à Nakita No Rumi. Un village côtier mineur du pays du feu.

-Ah je suis au pays du feu?! Vous pouvez me montrer la direction de Konoha? demanda la jeune fille.

-On veut bien, mais tout a un prix, dit le barbu en souriant, ses yeux trahissant sa luxure.

Naruto rougit de plus belle. De ce qu'il avait put voir, ce corps avait tout pour plaire, il ressemblait beaucoup à sa sexy méta en fait. C'était peu étonnant que ces hommes la désire.

-Mais, je n'ai rien à offir, dit Naruto en tentant de chercher une autre solution.

-Voyons, je suis certain que tu as certaines choses à offir, dit l'homme à sa droite.

-Non, hors de question. Merci pour le repas, je vais aller voir ailleurs pour les informations, dit Naruto en se levant.

L'homme à sa droite réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il se leva, agrippa le bras droit de la jeune fille et de l'autre main la débarassa de sa couverture.

-C'est comme cela que tu remercies tes hôtes? Quel manque d'éducation, dit-il.

Naruto commença à avoir peur, il ne parvenait pas à échapper à la prise de cet homme qui n'étais pourtant même pas un ninja.

L'Homme qui la maintenant commença à lui malaxer un sein pendant qu'il l'embrassait dans le coup. Ses deux compères se levèrent, ne voulant décidemment pas rester en reste.

Naruto fit le signe du multi-clonage et créa un clone...qui n'apparut pas. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire de jutsus?

Le barbu débarassa la vaisselle de la table et les trois hommes la couchèrent dessus. Un était occupé avec ses seins, un autre l'embrassait à pleine bouche et l'autre s'occupait de son intimité, plus bas.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Naruto. Il n'avait pas penser que cela pourrait tourner aussi mal.

Un manuscrit éblouissant apparus alors sous ses yeux. Les hommes ne semblèrent pas le voir puisqu'il continuèrent à prendre du plaisir avec son corps.

Naruto tenta d'oublier sa peur et lut le manuscrit.

-Règle 4: Toi qui n'a jamais ressenti de plaisir sexuel, tout plaisir sexuel sera maintenant multiplié par dix.

-Règle 5: Toi qui n'a que peu ressenti de désir sexuel, tu en seras dorénavant bombardée.

-Règle 6: Toi qui ne pensais jamais au sexe, tu y penseras continuellement.

ps: Bonne chance dans ta quête, petit.

Rahhhhhh! Sorcière impie! S'il la retrouvait, il lui arracherait sa petite... Une grande chaleur l'envahit alors, lui faisant presque perdre la tête. Il regarda plus bas, un des hommes faisait des mouvements de vas et viens dans son intimité avec un index, un autre sucotait et mordillait un de ses seins tout en malaxant l'autre et le troisième avançait dangereusement son membre de sa bouche.

Naruto eut alors une envie soudaine et irréprésible de prendre le sexe de l'homme en bouche. L'homme grogna lorsque la bouche de la jeune femme se referma sur son membre. Naruto se servit de sa langue pour savourer cette queue qui la faisait mouiller.

-Quelle salope, elle a pris ma queue dans sa bouche d'un seul coup, dit l'un.

-Et tu vois pas à quel point elle mouille cette petite pute, et moi qui croyait qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, haha! Renchérit l'autre.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit le mec du bas l'empaler sur sa queue et commencer à le pilloner. Cela faisait mal, vraiment mal, mais le plaisir l'envahissait déjà et il reprit la queue qu'il avait recraché lors de la pénétration.

L'homme que la jeune fille suçait ne mit pas longtemps à se libérer dans sa bouche. Naruto n'oublia pas d'en avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Celui qui la prenait changea de position pour se faire sucer pendant que l'homme qui s'occupait de ses seins sortait sa queue pour la baiser.

L'homme que Naruto suçait vint sur son visage après quelques secondes seulement. La sensation du sperme sur son visage donna encore plus chaud à Naruto qui eut un orgasme violent.

-Eh, j'ai une idée, dit le premier homme à s'être libéré.

Il souleva Naruto et le colla sur l'homme qui la pillonait pendant qu'il préparait l'anus de la jeune fille à accueuillir son membre de nouveau dur.

Il pénétra la blonde d'un seul coup, lui arrachant un gémissement de souffrance et commença un rythme soutenu.

Le sperme sur le visage de Naruto coula sur ses seins et ce qui resta sur son visage commença à sécher alors qu'elle criait sa jouissance de recevoir une queue dans son vagin et une autre dans son cul. Elle sentait les deux membres se cogner contre la fine paroie qui les séparaient et cela lui faisait perdre la tête.

Les deux hommes se retirèrent d'un commun accord et reposèrent la jeune fille qui se mit immédiatement à genoux. Le troisième homme vitn se joindre aux deux autres alors que Naruto passait d'une queue à l'autre, ne faisant que quelques mouvements de vas-et-viens avant de passer à l'autre, sa bouche restant toujours occupée. Naruto put ainsi goûter ses nouvelles sécrétions vaginales ainsi que son jus anal, ce qui n'avait pas réellement mauvais goût, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était attendue.

Un premier homme vint, recouvrant de nouveau son visage de sperme. Le deuxième ne tarda pas et ajouta des jets de sperme sur son visage et sur ses seins. Le troisième lui mit son membre dans la bouche et, une main derrière la tête de la jeune fille, alla explorer le fond de sa grotte bucale.

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer lorsque la queue de l'homme entra en totalité dans sa gorge, le plaisir s'amenuisait, les gorges profondes, ce n'était pas excitant pour elle, mais elle se plia docilement à son partenaire qui alla de nouveau au fond de sa gorge.

Lorsque Naruto sentit de nouveau la queue de son partenaire au fond de sa gorge, il manqua de nouveau de s'étouffer, mais il sentit un jet de sperme sortir du membre, emplissant directement son estomac. L'homme retira finalement son pénis de la bouche de la jeune blonde qui s'affala sur le sol, le souffle court.

* * *

Suite à la partouze générale de hier, les trois hommes avaient tenus à la laver et ils avaient pris une douche ensemble, à quatre. Ils avaient profités de la proximitée ainsi obtenue pour la caresser et la cajôler, mais sans aller plus loin. Ils lui avaient ensuite fourni un lit pour la nuit, Deux des trois hommes avaient alors quitter la résidence et le barbu, maître des lieux, était partit se coucher dans une autre pièce.

Le lendemain, les deux hommes étaient revenus avec des vêtements féminins appartenants sans aucun doute à leur femme ou a leur soeur.

-C'est simple, tu prends cette direction, dit une des trois hommes en pointant vers l'est. C'est à trois ou quatres jours de marche. Bonne chance ma belle, dit-il en l'embrassant franchement, forçant le passage de ses lèvres avec sa langue.

Naruto rougit, encore cette foutue chaleur qui l'envahissait, c'était chiant à la fin de se contrôler encore moins qu'avant.

-Merci, bye bye! Dit la blonde avec un sourire.

Les trois hommes lui firent un aurevoir de la main en souriant également.

Évidemment qu'ils souriaient ces bâtards, ils avaient trouvés une parfaite nymphoname et avaient eu droit à une nuit de baises incroyable avec une belle petite salope..pfff. se dit Naruto. Dire qu'ils avaient commencés en tentant de la violer et que maintenant que Naruto y repensait, ça avait vraiment été une belle soirée, très plaisante.

Qu'est-ce qui ne marchait pas rond avec lui? Succomber à ses violeurs, prendre du plaisir et finalement s'en rapeller comme une belle nuit de plaisir intense. Foutue sorcière qui lui avait jeter un mauvais sort, arg!

Bon, maintenant, les vrais questions allaient pouvoirs être répondues. Qui serait l'Hokage? Les gens le reconnaitrait-il? Était-il dans une réalité alternative où Naruto était et avait toujours été une fille? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à faire de Jutsus? Était-ce la 3e condition? Il n'en savait frachement rien, mais il avait hâte de pouvoir répondre à ces questions.

* * *

**Notes:**

Ouff, premier chapitre terminé! Tous les chapitres ressembleront à celui-ci, Ce n'est pas une fanfic à histoire comme mon autre, c'est plutôt un regroupement de lemons/pwp les plus hards que je puisse imaginer où une mince trame scénariste mène le tout ;)

Ce premier chapitre était pour donner le ton, mais pour les prochains, je veux des personnages connus présents dans le manga/anime. Proposez moi vos idées de couples!

Dans le prochain chapitre, Naruto devra avoir un nom féminin, donnez-moi vos idées en review!

Donc en résumé, dans vos reviews, n'oubliez pas les couples/pairings avec Naruto en fille que vous aimeriez ainsi qu'un prénom voir nom et prénom de la belle NaruKo !

(S'il n'y a rien de probant, son nom sera Naruko)

Pour le prochain chapitre, je verrais bien une scène avec la belle et timide Hinata, Naruko et deux trois mecs. Shino? Choji? Shikamaru? Kakashi? Lee?

Sans spoiler, je vais probablement aller vers des personnages masculins narcissiques, dominants, froids. Ce sera probablement Shino/Kiba/ un autre, choji peut-être?

**je prends TOUS vos avis des reviews, il n'y a pas de limite, donc tout ce qui vous passe par la tête et que vous voulez voir dans une scène. Par contre, tentez de rester avec des personnages de premiers plans, que l'on voit régulièrement. (Bah ouais, quand j'écris, je veux avoir une bonne image de l'action haha =P ) ex: viol ou hard, en publique, besti, uro, etc. et des persos =)**


End file.
